


Mon Mec A Moi

by ThinkHappyThoughts17



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Frerard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkHappyThoughts17/pseuds/ThinkHappyThoughts17
Summary: Él pierde la paciencia fácilmente.Y, aun sabiendo eso, yo insisto en estropearlo todo.





	Mon Mec A Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho escribí esto y sólo lo publiqué por otros lares... Ahora, por fin uniéndome a Ao3, decidí volver a escribir y qué mejor que comenzar reposteando algo de mis musos eternos.

Gerard.

Si alguien me preguntaría que quién es la persona más dulce del mundo, no dudaría un segundo en responder. Gerard es dulce, siempre tiene algún detalle tierno, y es por demás un gran amante en la intimidad. Es mucho más de lo que yo podría merecer.

 

Yo soy torpe. Ciertamente no sé qué pudo ver Gerard en mí. Olvido fechas, recados, casi todo. Tengo un don particular para arruinar cualquier momento, en especial los que Gerard trata de crear para su tonto novio. Hoy no fue la excepción.

 

_\- Tenías que traer vino espumoso, Frank._

 

Gerard había planeado una bonita cena en casa para esta noche, sin motivo alguno aparente, pero yo ya sospechaba que hoy por fin me diría que les habría contado a sus padres de lo nuestro. Estaba muy emocionado por la idea de que muy pronto, después de casi seis años de espera, por fin podría ser presentado a Donna y Donald Way como algo más que el compañero de cuarto.

 

Gerard seguro había tenido un momento bastante embarazoso allí con sus padres, yo lo entiendo.

Sé lo que es ver que las personas que se pasaron la vida diciéndote que seas tú mismo y que sigas tus sueños, se quiten la careta y dejen relucir sus ojos llenos de prejuicios.  
Sé lo que es olvidarse de los _"cariño, qué bueno que llamaste"_ y darle lugar a los _"el señor y la señora Iero no se encuentran, pero puede dejarles un mensaje"_ .  
Sé lo que es olvidarse de un _"te amo"_ paternal a punto de ya ni recordar las voces de los que solían decirlo.

Yo lo sé y por eso es que dejé de insistirle a Gerard que hablara de lo nuestro a su familia.

 

Pero, de seguro ahora él habría tomado valor y los enfrentó para sorprender a su tonto novio y así calmar la situación tensa por la que estábamos pasando.  
Yo y mis celos insulsos y enfermizos, que cuestionaban a Gerard por que se quedaba unas horas de más en la biblioteca a finalizar su tesis, o quizá porque a última hora le avisaban de algún proyecto y tenía que pasar la noche con algún compañero de clase.

 

 

_“Eres un ser muy irracional, Frank. Deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta.”_

 

 

Él tiene razón, soy un ser egoísta. Tan egoísta que dejé que mis sentimientos, por la emoción al saber que por fin conocería a mis suegros, me ganaran y consigan que olvide lo que Gerard había especificado: Vino espumoso para esta noche.

 

- _Lo lamento, Gerard_ -.Traté de disculparme, porque los seres mediocres como yo no sabemos dar soluciones, pero sí disculpas.- _Puedo ir al súper y ver si tien-_

\- _Deja, yo voy._

 

Gerard se había enfurecido y con justa razón, otra vez había yo arruinado una potencial velada especial.

Mi pobre novio, encima de estudiar día y noche, tenía que lidiar con una pareja torpe; que fuera de aportar algo de comida y un techo, no servía de más. Pero al menos hoy podía enmendar en algo la situación.

 

Había visto aquel set de acuarelas en la librería cuando, en un arranque de celos, seguí a Gerard a la universidad. Ese día él había olvidado el teléfono, yo no lo noté hasta que sonó. Pero, tan al fiel estilo del novio posesivo que soy, decidí revisarlo y noté que había varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de un mismo número.

 

 _“¿Amor, dónde andas? Llevo horas esperándote, ven a la biblioteca que está lloviendo y no quiero mojarme ;)_  
_Lyn-z”_

 

Confieso que por un momento llegué a dudar de Gerard y salí hecho una bestia del apartamento.

No estaba seguro de a qué biblioteca se refería la tal Lyn-z del mensaje, pero pensé que seguramente era la de su facultad.

No me enorgullezco de esto, pero estuve horas en aquel lugar sin que nada pasara, obviamente.

 

Allí fue donde vi las acuarelas.

Pero, por el momento estaba tan lleno de cólera, que no me cabía en la cabeza la idea de dárselas a Gerard; así que sólo atiné al volver a casa cuando la biblioteca tuvo que cerrar.

 

Ese día Gerard y yo discutimos a causa de mi paranoia y necedad, pero debo agradecer que tengo un novio paciente y que me ama, porque sólo él pudo hacerme entender de lo irracional que estaba siendo.

 

 

“ _Sí conozco una Lyn-z”,_ me dijo, _“pero no es mi amiga ni nada, ni sé por qué me mandó eso, yo nunca la veo fuera de clase.”_

 

Por fin tuve el buen atino de creerle y me disculpé.

Lo único bueno de aquel día es que pude encontrar las acuarelas que Gerard estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo; y ahora ellas me ayudarían a compensar, en algo, mi estupidez de hoy.

 

Para que la sorpresa fuera buena, escondí el set de acuarelas y pinceles en el cubo de ropa sucia. Gerard era un muy buen novio, pero –dios me disculpe- un pésimo amo de casa, ese tontín siempre olvidaba hacer los quehaceres y nunca revisaría allí.

Efectivamente, la cajita estaba aún envuelta en una de sus camisas sucias con la que la cubrí el otro día.

 

\- _Espero no volver a embarrarla, mi amor._

 

Suspiré y fui retirando la camisa de rayas azules con lentitud. Pero…No, no podía ser.

No lo había notado cuando envolví su regalo, pero ahora, a la altura del cuello, distinguía una marca de labial fucsia.

 

No debía dejarme llevar.

No.

Gerard había planeado todo esto, seguramente para darme las grandes noticias, y yo… yo sólo continuaba cayendo en el mismo error de darle rienda suelta a mis celos sin fundamento.

 

 

_“Seguro Donna le hizo eso. No todas las madres son como la tuya, Frank, algunas son de verdad afectivas con sus hijos”_  
**“Pero ninguna mujer de edad usa labial fucsia…”**  
_“Tú qué sabes, ni la conoces bien.”_  
**“¿Y si es la misma chica del mensaje?, ¿qué tal si todo esto guarda relación?”**  
_“Gerard te ama. No arruines esto y deja de ser un celópata enfermo de una vez por todas, Iero”_

 

Finalmente Gerard llegó y terminó con toda esta pelea en mi cabeza.

 

\- _¿Conseguiste el vino espumoso?_ -Le pregunté mientras me levantaba, tratando de esconder su camisa entre mis manos.

\- _Por supuesto._ -Él sólo torció los ojos.- _No es algo tan difícil, Frank... Hey, ¿es esa mi camisa?_

 

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 

\- _Sí, amor. T-te compré un juego de acuarelas y pinceles y lo escondí aq-quí p-para que no lo enc-cuentres._

\- _¡Eres un enfermo, Frank!_ –Lo había hecho enojar… nuevamente- _Sólo dilo, ¡andabas revisando entre mi ropa de nuevo!_

_\- N-no, G-Gerard… yo no._

\- _No tienes límites, ¿cierto?_ –Mi Gerard tenía el rostro rojo de ira y todo era mi culpa.

\- _Lo lamento, Gee._ –Hice lo que debería hacer: disculparme.- _De verdad guardé las acuarelas acá… siento haber tocado tus cosas._

 

Gerard refunfuñó algo que no pude entender, me quitó las acuarelas y arrojó la camisa de nuevo al cesto de ropa sucia.

Estaba bien, así me ayudaba a olvidarme mi idiotez.

 

Esta noche no fue de las mejores, Gerard no mencionó nada sobre sus padres. Pero, al menos, pareció agradarle las acuarelas que le di.


End file.
